Falling Star
by To Seek The Truth
Summary: “Like a bad star, Lavi was falling. I saw it, but did nothing to stop it” Implied Lavi x OC. Depressing and Dark, I really mean it.


I was always a loner. He tried to prove that fact wrong; he always did from the first day we met. Again and again he'd try, but again and again, I won. I think it frustrated him that I was able to win that game, but I always thought it was funny. He was a Bookman after all, he was supposed to be smart and quizzical and even mysterious (though I proved him wrong with that too).

I won most of our childish games.

The one that I always held above his head was when I proved that he _did_ care for me and that it _wasn't_ just some Bookman act. I don't remember how I proved him wrong, how I proved he did care. I think I put myself into purposeful danger, almost got myself killed and he saved my life. I believe that was how I won, that was how I got to hold that above his head. Yeah, we were really that close in the end.

Lavi was an Exorcist, a Bookman and the best person in the world. He was my best friend.

He knew his job was dangerous. He _knew!_ But he always had that stupid grin on his face, that real fake grin that I always saw right through. It was more real in the end though. He never wanted to take the world seriously. It made me so mad to see that grin on his face sometimes. I wanted to hit him sometimes. I'm not even kidding about that. I want to hit him with all my strength and get him to wake up.

I saw how fake it was, sometimes, most of the time. I did nothing about it (my excuse was always "What could I do about it?"). What a great friend _I_ was right?

He was always a good friend to me! He was always there for me! Why didn't I ever return the favor? Was I too selfish? Too blind? He stayed late with me when the Chief made us work overtime. He always made jokes, laughed, and smiled for me, to keep my spirits up even when I felt so down. He kept me happy and I was happy when I was with him!

Why didn't I do the same for him?

How could I ignore his needs?

Like a bad star, Lavi was falling and I did nothing to stop it. I _saw it_ but I didn't do a thing to save him. I don't know if I thought I couldn't or if I was just too stupid to see that he was indeed falling…

He was my best friend!

I failed him…

On that day, that last day, that I saw him. He was talking to a Finder, smiling, fake as usual (again I wanted to hit him). His real smile surfaced when I approached, making me feel a little better but that dark feeling was rising in my throat. My gut was telling me not to let him go, but I did not have a say in it. If I did I would have locked him away someplace safe.

"Be careful Lavi" I said, hugging him tight. My stomach had done a nervous flip. I really wished I could have told him not to go. It wasn't my place to say that to him though. One might find it odd. I made do with tangling my fingers in his shirt, so reluctant to let him go.

"I always am" he said to me, hugging me with only one arm. He was not comfortable with showing affection in public. Not that we had anything other than a friendship. Bookmen were discouraged from forming romantic attachments. I looked up at him and saw how dark his green eye was. I saw! I saw but said nothing!

"Please" I pleaded again. "Please come back to me" He gently pushed me back, but my fingers stayed tangled in his shirt. He was always so gentle with me, even when we got in our tiny arguments.

He said nothing this time but he did ruffle my hair, making me let go of his shirt, and turned to go with the other Exorcists and the Finders. I watched him go. I did not take my eyes off him until he was gone. I hoped he would come back to me. He did come back to me in the end.

He came back to me in a coffin.

He had not been careful at all. He had not watched where all the Akuma were and they had gotten him. A Finder told me the story at my request and I could not help but sob during the whole tale. I didn't want to hear it, but I had to. I had to know what had happened to him. I was right though, just like always. He had come home, but he could no longer smile for me.

Lavi, my best friend, why couldn't I see?

Like a bad star, Lavi was falling. I saw it but did nothing to stop it. It's too late now, he's gone now.

Without my Lavi, without my shinning light, my star…

I'm falling now too…

* * *

This story was based off the quote 'Like a Bad Star, I'm Falling'. I have no idea who said it, where it was from but for some reason I wanted to write a Lavi story for it. I will be writing other oneshots for other quotes and other characters. I hope you enjoyed the story~ If you have read it before and noticed the changes, this is the updated version of the story. Hope you like this one better :) Thanks for reading and give me some reviews to tell me how I did.


End file.
